Pensées de Daniel
by MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES
Summary: Pensées de Daniel lors d'une soirée


Bonjour à tous, alors voila je me lance dans mon deuxième OS, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci à ma Bêta : CptJackHarkness (jt'adore) -_-

Stargate et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé** : Pensées de Daniel, lors d'une soirée spéciale.

**Spoiler** : Non, mais on peut situer vers la fin de la saison 9.

BONNE LECTURE !

Une soirée pleine de surprise 

C'était samedi soir et le bar – karaoké était plein nous étions tous là, Cameron, Teal'c, Vala, Jack, Sam et moi. Cela faisait exactement un an que Jack et Sam étaient ensemble, enfin depuis le temps que nous attendions ça, toute la base avait fait des paris et le plus drôle c'est que c'est le Général Hammond qui a tout empoché, ça m'a bien fait rire. Donc nous voici de sortie à boire et à danser et oui j'ai été traîné de force par Vala sur la piste, après plusieurs danses, j'ai réussi à esquiver du coup, c'est ce pauvre Mitchell qui a subi les assauts de Vala. Je me trouve assis à notre table en compagnie de Teal'c, toujours aussi bavard, mes yeux se posent donc sur Jack et Sam, sur la piste, enlacés comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus à se regarder et se sourire, on peut lire tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre dans leurs échanges et leur sourires. La chanson se termine et tous reviennent s'asseoir.

_ Déjà fatigué O'Neill, demanda Teal'c.

_ Bien sûr que non, seulement j'ai quelque chose à faire, dit-il tout sourire.

_ Et on peut savoir quoi, demandai-je.

_ Non Daniel, c'est une surprise.

_ Jack !

_ Daniel !

_ Jack !

_ Vous verrez bien à tout de suite.

Et le voila parti décidément il nous cache bien des choses ce soir. Après quelques minutes j'aperçus Jack sur la scène du karaoké, nous étions tous cinq un peu perdu, le Général O'Neill sur scène, Teal'c a même demandé à Sam si nous n'étions pas tombé dans un univers parallèle, la musique commença et coupa court à nos réfactions ensuite notre ancien chef commença a chanté :

__ __Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche,  
>Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche,<br>Je te promets le ciel au- dessus de ta couche,  
>Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces,<em>

_Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme,  
>Je te promets la vie de mes rires à mes larmes,<br>Je te promets le feu à la place des armes,  
>Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoir,<em>

_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil,  
>J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel,<br>J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent,  
>J'te promets une histoire différente des autres,<br>J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore,_

_Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines,  
>Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves,<br>Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches,  
>Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches,<em>

_Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses,  
>Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses,<br>Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir,  
>J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir,<em>

_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil,  
>J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel,<br>J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent,  
>J'te promets une histoire différente des autres,<br>Si tu m'aides à y croire encore,_

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait,  
>Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie,<br>On fait bien des grands feu en frottant des cailloux,  
>Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire,<br>On peut juste essayer pour voir,_

_Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens,  
>Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent,<br>Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin,  
>J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur,<br>pas toute la nuit mais quelques heures ..._

Jack quitta la scène et commença à marcher vers notre table.  
><em><br>Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche,  
>Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche,<br>Je te promets le ciel au-dessus de ta couche  
>Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces...<br>_

Jack s'arrêta devant Sam toujours sous le choc et s'agenouilla.

_ Sam, depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré et où tu m'a proposé un bras de fer j'ai eu le coup de foudre, toutes ces années passées ensemble j'ai appris à connaître la militaire, la scientifique et durant cette année la femme, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien senti de toute ma vie que depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, quand je te regarde mon cœur se réchauffe et je me noie dans tes yeux bleus, je veux reste ensemble pour toujours, je t'aime plus que tout, (_sortant un écrin de sa poche)_ me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme.

Sam avait une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son cœur et malgré les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux une lueur briller et un sourire se formait sur son visage, le son de sa voix n'arrivait pas à sortir trop émue de voir son Général à genoux devant elle tenant dans ses doigts une magnifique bague ornée d'une splendide pierre bleue s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux, alors elle se mit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa faisant passer tout son amour dans ce baiser, c'est après avoir repris leurs souffles que Sam regarda Jack dans les yeux et répondit :

_ Oui, Jack, je veux devenir ta femme, je t'aime.

Après cette déclaration, le Général passa la bague au doigt de son Colonel, suivi d'un autre baiser, toute la salle applaudit, Vala se jeta à leurs coup pour les féliciter, puis les uns après les autres, nous les avons pris dans nos bras et ce qui au départ était une petite fête pour leur un an, se transforma en fêtes de fiançailles, qui continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

En route vers nos voitures, je me suis retourné pour voir Sam et Jack main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres, je les avais jamais vus aussi heureux après tout ce qu'ils on vécu, ils l'ont mérité, après un derniers regard, je monte dans ma voiture rejoignant Vala en pensant au mariage qui aurait bientôt lieu.

Alors ? Review svp, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en penser

PS : pour ceux qui veulent écouter la chanson c'est « Je te promets » de Johnny Hallyday.


End file.
